<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The SQUIPs (and Jeremy) as Tumblr (?) Posts by HamiltonFan2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736996">The SQUIPs (and Jeremy) as Tumblr (?) Posts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019'>HamiltonFan2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Don't Even Know, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, all the 6 versions of the SQUIP that we know of (including Book SQUIP and Play SQUIP) are heere, and so is Jeremy, and Tumblr and a few other thingys are involved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere's Squip/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mayonnaise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The SQUIPs:<br/>River (Two River SQUIP)<br/>Lyceum (Broadway SQUIP)<br/>Eighty-Two (Exit 82 SQUIP)<br/>Stewart (London SQUIP)<br/>Ned (Book SQUIP)<br/>Preston (Play SQUIP)<br/>Also, TW for swearing in some of the posts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lyceum: What if mayonnaise came in cans?</p>
<p>Preston: That would suck, because you can't microwave metal</p>
<p>River: Good morning to everyone except these two</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Never insult a SQUIP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Especially if that SQUIP is normally physically aggressive</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Censored swearing. And yes, there will be Vines</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>River: Stewart is so annoying</p>
<p>Stewart: *immediately teleports in the room and stands in a fighting position* I heard you were talking s**t about me!</p>
<p>River: WHAT THE F***?!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own anything HEERE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own anything heere!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>